


I Want to Top This Time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, Tentabulges, idk what to tag this as really oops, maryamcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to believe how beautiful Porrim was. She and Kanaya were nearly the same, exactly identical when it came down to it, but Porrim was so much better. Smooth and glowing where Kanaya was damaged and rough, her phosphorous skin pale and elegant and unearthly where Kanaya’s was flawed and patchy and wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Top This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaspatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaspatron/gifts).



> giftfic for amber (gangbanglerfish)! PWP marymcest with some kanaya thoughts.

It was hard to believe how beautiful Porrim was. She and Kanaya were nearly the same, exactly identical when it came down to it, but Porrim was so much better. Smooth and glowing where Kanaya was damaged and rough, her phosphorous skin pale and elegant and unearthly where Kanaya’s was flawed and patchy and wounded. Kanaya gasped as Porrim gently touched the hole in her stomach, pain igniting her nerves like fireworks and interrupting her trail of thought.

“I’m sorry,” Porrim murmured, pressing a kiss to one of Kanaya’s breasts apologetically. Her fanged mouth trailed itself to her nipple and sucked, earning another breathy gasp from the younger troll.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kanaya tangled her hands in Porrim’s hair as she sucked again, breath hitching in her throat when the other rainbow drinker teased over the bud of the nipple with her teeth. “Porrim…” She breathed.

This is exactly what she was talking about. Porrim was so practiced and smooth, Kanaya was reduced to an incomprehensible mess underneath her instead of reciprocating at all. This wasn’t the first time they had done this type of thing in the shared dream bubble. Kanaya’s shy and slow kisses in response to Porrim’s confident ones had turned to fondling, and then finally to hours spent alone in this room, panting and rutting on a curtained bed. Kanaya did not understand some human things, but the beds they used were quite useful for this type of thing. She was snapped from her thoughts again, this time by Porrim running over her breast with her tongue.

Porrim was still dressed, though one of the straps of her revealing dress had fallen over her shoulder. Kanaya was fully naked though, glowing and sprawled underneath her on the bed while her nook leaked between her legs.

“Porrim,” Kanaya said again as the other Maryam’s hand traced down her hip and felt over her thigh before moving between her legs, touching the nook with a couple fingertips.

“Yes, Kanaya?” Porrim looked up at her, running her fingertips over the slowly pulsing entrance, gathering the green genetic material and bringing her fingers to her mouth.

“I…” Kanaya swallowed thickly, her eyes glued to the sight of Porrim’s tongue lapping the fluid from her fingers. She squirmed, the spot between her legs throbbing with arousal. “I would like to, err…” Why was her tongue betraying her now? “I would like to… Top, for lack of a better word.” It sounded so clumsy.

Porrim sucked on her fingers a bit longer, a pensive look on her face. She then smiled down at the other Maryam. “Very well, Kanaya. I’ve been dominant enough, anyway.” She grabbed Kanaya by the shoulders suddenly and flipped their positions; Kanaya was now straddling her while Porrim lay vulnerable underneath her. Porrim’s hands moved to her hips as Kanaya’s face flushed in embarrassment. Why had she asked to do this again?

“Come on, now, you asked for it,” Porrim teased, earning an annoyed scowl from the other. She laughed at that. Kanaya pulled off Porrim’s dress, running her fingers over the tattoos. Porrim let out a soft sigh in response, her body arching upwards into Kanaya’s touch.

Kanaya’s bulge slowly emerged and wrapped itself around Porrim’s already exposed one with a gasp from both of the girls. Kanaya leaned down and kissed Porrim softly. Porrim responded quickly, leaning upwards to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue in. The kiss went on for several moments — soft gasps and wet skin sliding together. Kanaya rolled her hips and moaned into the kiss, her bulge slowly making its way towards Porrim’s nook. Oh God, no wonder Porrim liked being dominant so much. Half of what was making this so hot was Porrim moving underneath her, moaning and responding, arching as slowly, oh so slowly, Kanaya’s bulge wiggled into Porrim’s nook.

A loud moan came from both of the trolls, just as identical as they were at the core. Porrim spread her legs and pulled Kanaya by the back of her neck into another passionate kiss as Kanaya rocked her hips. The two were lost in pleasure now, their bodies entwined and their hands roaming, neither of them sure where one ended and the other began. Porrim gasped and moaned as Kanaya writhed within her, genetic material was making a mess of the both of them and their sheets.

“Kanaya, oh…” Porrim moaned again, shuddering. Kanaya shook as Porrim said her name, somehow that voice saying her name was more attractive than the form underneath her writhing in pleasure. It wasn’t long before they were both lost in each other again, crying out as they both climaxed, shivering and shuddering as they rode out their orgasm.

Kanaya panted, lying down against the older girl. Her bulge retracted, pulling out of Porrim and back into Kanaya herself. Porrim petted her, her fingers brushing through her hair affectionately as the two breathed.

“Kanaya?”

“Yes?”

“You’re so beautiful.”


End file.
